


Steve Rogers/Reader

by Castielwinchester1019



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Reader Has Powers, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielwinchester1019/pseuds/Castielwinchester1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new Avenger, with powers, and you love it.  You and Captain America start a wonderful long term relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Nosey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. I take requests for a chapters, so if you have one let me know ;)

It has been 5 months since you joined the Avengers. In that time they have always treated you like family. You would be lying if you said it was easy working with these beautiful humans and not end up with a crush on at least one. Of all of the guys on the team, you had your eyes on none other than Captain America, but you never made a move because you always felt he thought of you as a sister like the rest of them.  
One day you were sitting in your room in Avenger’s tower watching (fav TV show). There were no missions, no immediate threats, and nothing to do. When the episode ended, you decided you were going to go to the training room to work out and you wanted to see if Natasha wanted to join you. You loved training with Natasha, she was like the badass older sister you always wanted, and she taught you how to fight, how to escape from multiple different types of holds, and it was always fun.  
You change in to your workout clothes and headed towards Tasha’s room, when you get closer you hear her talking, maybe she’s on the phone, but then you hear a man’s voice… it was Steve. You’re not usually nosey but you wanted to see if you could interrupt the conversation. When you get close enough to understand words you hear your name. WHAT!? Why were they talking about you!? You start to get worried because Natasha is the only person you confided in about your feeling for Steve. You decided that now would be a good time to use your powers of invisibility to your advantage.  
You’ve had the mutation since you were a child, and your parents, being responsible and loving, made sure you learned about your powers and learned how to control them. You were able to hide your powers enough through your life. By the time you were 17 you had full control of your powers. You learned that you had the power to make yourself invisible (obviously), make other people and things invisible, force fields, this cool thing where you can put a bubble of silence around you so either shutting out the world or shutting yourself off from the world, and the coolest part was your ability to be selectively invisible, meaning you decided who saw you and who didn’t. This was the part of your powers the Avengers found the most valuable during missions.  
So you focus your energy to make yourself invisible and silent and made your way into the room. Steve is visibly nervous when he says’  
“Do you think she has any idea?”  
With her coy smile “I can honestly say she has no idea”  
‘Knows what?’ you think to yourself  
“Nat you have to promise, you won’t tell (Y/N). If she finds out how much I like her, before I tell her myself, I don’t know what I would do.”  
“Ok Steve you need to relax a little, I’m not going to tell her anything, but when do you plan on telling her, because I think she has a right know.”  
He starts to move around nervously “W-Well I-I don’t really know, I have to get the courage to bring it up. When I talk to her as her friend I have no problem but as soon as I think about bringing up the topic I get flustered and feel like I’m still the little punk from Brooklyn that I used to be.”  
‘That’s why he acts weird sometimes, come on (Y/N) you should have figured that out by know’ you think to yourself. And when you see how upset he looks you just want to bust out of your bubble and give him a hug but you know that would be a very bad idea Nat and Steve would never trust you again.  
“Steve you need to realize that you aren’t that scrawny Brooklyn kid anymore you are a hunky Brooklyn man and I’m pretty sure if you asked (Y/N) out she would say yes.”  
He looks up at her with hope mixed with apprehension “Really? How do you know?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just a feeling I get when I see you two talking, and I’m usually right about this kind of thing.”  
“Ok ok you’re right I need to tell her, I just need to figure out the right time and place. Thanks Nat.”  
“No problem capsicle.” She smiled at him and rolled his eyes.  
He turned to walk out of the room and you realized he was about to walk right into you, so you take off running to your room. When you see that he is gone you uncloak yourself and go to Nat’s room.  
“Hey Nat”  
“Hey (Y/N), what’s up?” she says with a smile, she was always happy to see you. Having you and Wanda on the team was a nice change from all the guys.  
“I was just going to the training room and came to see if you wanted to join me?”  
“Oooo I could use a good work out, give me like ten minutes to change.”  
“Okie dokie,” there is a silence for a moment but you break it by saying “Hey how come I saw Steve leaving here I little while ago?”  
“Oh I was nothing he was just asking some advice about something.”  
“Business or personal?”  
“Private” she retorted with a stern tone in her voice telling you to let it go. So you drop it and go workout.


	2. Video Games

It was two weeks after you found out about Steve’s feelings, but you decided it was best to let him tell you in his own time. You are sitting in the common room of Stark Tower, it’s fairly quiet, and most of the team is off on missions except you, Steve and Bruce. Bruce keeps to himself in his lab and Steve spends most of his free time in the gym, so you had the common area to yourself so you could play (fav video game) on the big screen. While you were sitting there you hear Steve walking through common area he says hi and keeps walking.  
“Hey Steve, you want to join me I’m kind of lonely” you say with a pout  
“I just finished a workout but let me take a shower then I’ll be back”  
“YAAAYYY” this made him laugh as he left the room.  
20 minutes later he came back to the common room and plopped down onto the couch next to you. You look over to him and hand him the controller, silently asking if he wanted to play.  
“No thanks, I suck at this game. Besides its more fun to watch you play, you get so into it, and it’s hilarious when you start yelling at the game.”  
You feel your face start to heat up with blush and you look give him a look of pretend anger, hoping that the blush isn’t that noticeable. “You know what Rogers, how about we play Mario Kart then we’ll see you starts yelling first, my money is on you.” you say with a wink.  
“Fine, how about you put your money where your mouth is (Y/L/N)?”  
“Are you proposing a bet Rodgers?”  
“Yes I am, first one to yell at the game loses.”  
“You are soooo on. What are the stakes?”  
“I don’t know, 50 bucks?”  
“OK, but how about we make it more interesting? How about, the loser has to share a deep dark secret.” Deciding that you could use your definite win to your advantage.  
Steve looks warry at first but then puts on a determined face “OK you’re on.”  
You get up and change out the game you were playing for Mario Kart, grab the Wii controllers and throw one at him. He catches it and smiles at the surprise on your face. You go back to the couch and start the game. When it’s time to pick the race you pick the Special Cup, mostly because of rainbow road you both suck at it but you know that one always makes Steve madder than you. The first track comes up and its rainbow road, you smile thinking that your victory will be soon. You look over at Steve and he looks even more hyper focused then usual ‘uh oh this might be harder then you thought’.  
You get ready as the timer starts to count down, when it hits one your car takes off, you quickly look at Steve’s screen and see he’s in 8th place, you laugh to yourself. A few seconds later you hear the signature sound of a character falling off the track and laugh because you know you’re going to win soon. You fell off a few seconds after but it was ok you were expecting to. You were in your third lap by now but Steve was still in his second, and you could see out of the corner of your eye that he was getting frustrated. You thought to yourself ‘any second now he’s going to snap eheheheh’. And sure enough as soon as you cross the finish line, Steve starts yelling  
“THIS STUPID GAME IS RIDICULOUS, DRIVING IS NOT THIS HARD, AND HOW THE FUCK IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE A RACE TRACK IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE!!!”  
“Steve LANGUAGE.” You start to laugh and through your laughter you say “looks like I win Rogers and I do believe you have something to share?” you smile because you’re pretty sure you know what he is going to say.  
“OK fine a deal is a deal. There’s actually something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now but I haven’t figured out how to say it…. I really like you (Y/N), for a long time now, and never thought I would feel this way about anyone after Peggy. But when I’m with you I feel like my time in the ice was worth it, that missing all those years and coming out in this time was a blessing, because I got to meet the most amazing girl. And now no matter how hard I try I can’t imagine my life without you. And if you don’t feel the same way I understand but I just wanted to tell and it seemed like a good opportunity.”  
You look at him with a soft smile and without saying anything you lean forward and start to kiss him, at first he is surprised but then he melts into the kiss. After a few seconds you pull away and look into his beautiful eyes and say,  
“Steve, I have had feelings for you for a long time too. I just never thought you felt that way about me, honestly I thought you only saw me as a sister.” You look down at the floor because you feel embarrassed for having ever thought that. Then you feel his hand on your chin pulling your face to look at his and then he pulls you in for another kiss, your arms wrap around his neck one of your hands playing with his hair while his hands lightly stroke your back, his tongue finds its way in to your mouth exploring every inch, you reciprocate by doing the same. You stay like this for what felt like hours, when all of a sudden you hear Bruce’s voice cut through the silence,  
“It’s about freakin time you two got together.”  
You look over to him in shock “What do you mean it’s about time?”  
“Oh come on (Y/N), everyone could see you two liked each other, it was only a matter time.” He smile at the two of you and goes back to the lab. You look back to Steve you both look confused. You say,  
“So apparently our feelings for each other were obvious to everyone but us.”  
“I guess so.” He says with a smile while pushing a strand of hair out of your face and kisses you lightly one more time and with that you spend the rest of the night on the couch making out some more, then watching (fav movie) while cuddling, eventually falling asleep in each other’s embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up to the click of a camera, you slowly open your eyes not looking forward to seeing who was there. When your eyes open fully and adjust to the light you see Tony holding his phone smiling at the picture he just took, and standing around him and smiling, you see Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, and Clint. Thor and Sam were still off on their own mission and Vision was off god knows where. Tony is the first one to speak up when he sees you’re both awake,  
“Well, good morning snuggle bunnies. How was your night?” with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
You smile up at Steve “It was great.” Shooting Tony a vicious glare scaring him. You slowly sit up from Steve’s chest thinking about the ways you could kill Tony for taking the picture and Clint chimes in to the conversation,  
“Well I’m just glad you two finally ended up together.” You look at all of them as they nod in agreement. You start to get a little bit mad,  
“How the hell did all of you figure it out before we did?” You look accusingly at Natasha, she throws her hands up,  
“Don’t look at me I never said anything to anyone.” Everyone turns to her, they all look upset and shocked. Wanda is the first one to snap out of it long enough to say,  
“How could you have known this whole time and never said anything to us?!”  
“I promised them I wouldn’t say anything to anyone.”  
In unison “THEM!!!!!”  
Clint says, “What do you mean them?”  
You turn to Steve pretending like you didn’t know he told her “Wait, did you tell Nat too?”  
“Yeah I did, I needed advice on what to do. Why did you tell her?”  
“I just needed to tell someone and she’s like a big sister to me and I knew she wouldn’t say anything.”  
Wanda scoffs at you, you look over to her and she says,  
“What, you don’t trust me enough to tell me, I thought we were friends.” She looks sad  
“We are, its just I’ve known Nat longer and I’ve made the mistake of telling to many people about my feelings before and it always came back to bite me in the ass.” She seems to understand what you mean. Natasha then turns into the big sister that she is and tells everyone,  
“OK guys why don’t we leave them alone we have debriefing in the meeting room in 20 minutes, so everyone go get cleaned up and don’t be late.” She starts pushing the team out of the room, looks at the two of you and winks. Everyone is leaving slowly, except for Pietro who takes off in with a blur, grumbling about not wanting to go to the meeting.  
You and Steve are alone again you look at each other and smile, you realize that, that was the best night sleep you’ve had in a while.  
“Well I guess now we know that Nat can keep a secret.” You laugh in agreement, lean over and kiss him. Then proceeding to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone but Tony, you were still kinda mad at him for the picture, but you’ll kick his ass later.  
Le time skiipppp  
You and the team are sitting watching TV, your holding hands with Steve. Next thing you know the screen cuts out and replacing it, is the picture of you and Steve sleeping on the couch edited was hearts and flowers and all kinds of lovey dovey crap. You get pissed and look over to Tony, it was stupid of him to be in the same room as you when he did that. He immediately stopped laughing when he saw you glaring at him and he realized that he was dead. You get up and as soon as you do Tony takes off running down the hall and you take off after him screaming and cursing at him while he’s yelling back,  
“(Y/N) I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, I’ll get rid of it I promise, please don’t kill me!!!” almost crying at this point.  
“Hell yeah you’re getting rid of the picture, damn right your sorry, and I’m not gonna kill you, I’m just gonna hurt you really really badly.”  
Tony somehow managed to get away from you so you decide to make yourself invisible until he comes out of hiding. Everyone was still in the living room, they could see you but Tony couldn’t, assuming he got the balls to show his face. After about an hour he emerges cautiously asking if you were around, everyone played along saying you were in your room. So Tony sat down to watch TV, little did he know you had a dart ready with enough juice to knock him out for hours, so when it hit him he was very surprised but then feel asleep fast. When he was out everyone started to draw on his face, not with permanent marker as per Steve’s request, and when everyone was satisfied with the job they had done, there were many pictures taken.  
Extended ending  
When Tony finally woke up he was confused as to what happened, but no one was paying attention to him. So he got up and started walking towards his room, he passed by a mirror, which his narcissism wouldn’t let him pass without looking. You have never heard tony scream so loudly and high pitched before, thank god you were recording, and that was going to make a good ring tone.


	4. Jealousy

You and Steve have been dating for two months now, you spend a lot of time together and love every minute of it. When Sam and Thor returned from their mission they had the same reaction as everyone else and they were happy for you both. You two were out on a date, you went to see a movie then went to dinner, and were walking back to the tower. As you’re walking, you’re chatting and laughing, you looked down the street and see a guy who looks kinda familiar but you think whatever. As you get closer to the person you realize who it is, it’s your friend Salman, he was one of the few friends you had in school, not many people wanted to be friends with a mutant but the few you had were always loyal and supportive, but you haven’t seen him since college. You two were close but sadly lost touch after you joined the avengers, you actually hadn’t told anyone, except for one friend, about that, everyone thought you had a normal job in the city. Now he is two steps away when he realizes it’s you,  
“OH MY GOD (Y/N), is that really you, it’s been so long! You look amazing. I’ve missed you so much.” he grabs you and pulls you in for a long hug. You are so happy and you hug him back, when you finally pull away you say,  
“Salman it’s so good to see you, I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other since college. How have you been?” you say smiling from ear to ear.  
“I’ve been pretty good, I’m working at…” his voice fades out slowly while he stares off next to you. You follow his eyes and realize he’s staring at your boyfriend and you realize you’re being totally rude so you introduce them to each other,  
“Oh my bad, Steve this is my friend Salman, Salman this is…” he cuts you off,  
“IT’S CAPTAIN AMERICA, I’m standing in front of Captain America.” He standing there completely star struck staring at him.  
“Yeeaahh, um, as I was saying Salman this is my boyfriend Steve.” Trying to be casual.  
“BOYFRIEND, what, how, when, just what. How did you guys even meet?”  
You laugh “It’s a long story, um, look we have to go but let me know when you’re free we need to hang out and catch up please.” You hug him again.  
“Absolutely, I’ll text you ok.” Looking over to Steve “It was super awesome meeting you man.”  
“Yeah totally great meeting you too, it’s always great meeting (Y/N)’s friends.” They shake hands and you all walk away.  
“So he seems nice.” Steve says with a strange tone in his voice.  
“Yeah he is, we’re really good friends in school, we’ve lost touch, though, I miss him.”  
“Ok so you’re not actually going to hang out with him right?” now you recognize the tone as jealousy  
“Excuse me? Why wouldn’t I?” you pause for a moment “Oh my god are you jealous of Salman?”  
“What I’m not jealous I just don’t think it’s appropriate for a guy to take a girl, who is in a relationship, out on a date like thing.”  
“Ok first of all, I asked him to hang out so technically I’m taking him, second of all, we are just friends he’s like a brother to me, that’s it, and third of all, it’s my freakin life, what I do in my free time is my business, so if I want to hang out with an old friend, you can be damn sure I will.!”  
“I’m sorry (Y/N) but I don’t want you to go, you’re my girlfriend and I don’t want you hanging out with some guy, who clearly has feelings for you, who I don’t know.”  
“What the hell are you talking about he doesn’t have feelings for me.”  
“You’re too close to it to see, but he obviously likes you more than just as a friend. Whether you see it or not I am not comfortable with you seeing him.”  
“I don’t believe this Rogers, you are the last person I expected this from. You’re unbelievable, just because I’m your girlfriend does not mean you own me. You have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do. I have a mind of my own and you know damn well I am not the kind of girl that just does what her boyfriend tells her. I can make my own decisions, for example,” you see a cab coming down the block you wave to it and it pulls over. “I’m making the decision to take a cab home, you can walk by yourself so you can think about whether or not you can stow that jealousy back into wherever in your brain it just popped out of!”  
You open the door to the cab and Steve holds your arm, you look back at him and it’s clear he regrets everything that just happened.  
“(Y/N), I’m sorry, I really am, it’s just hard sometimes when I think about the fact that I am basically an old man, and when I see you talking to guys who are actually your age it’s difficult for me not to get a bit jealous and think that you might leave me for someone you have more in common with. And then seeing you with someone you’ve known for so long, who you were obviously close with it just made it even harder for me.”  
You look and him in shock because you had no idea he felt this way and you felt bad for yelling at him but you were still really mad at him so you get in the cab and roll the window down,  
“Look I just need to be alone for a little bit so I can cool off, I’ll see you back at the tower.” You close the window, tell the driver where to go and he drives away leaving Steve standing on the curb.  
Time skip  
You’re lying in bed, in the room you and Steve share in Avengers Tower, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened twenty minutes ago. You knew Steve was going to be back any second, and you knew exactly what you were going to say to him. You realized how much you didn’t like fighting with your boyfriend, even if he was being possessive, he was just insecure and if anyone could relate to that it’s you. You hear the unmistakable ding of the elevator and hear footsteps coming to the door. The door slowly opens, you sit up and see Steve looking cautiously into the room, he looks at you and is about to leave to go sleep on the couch, but you stop him,  
“Steve wait,” he opens the door and walks in, “look I’m sorry I got so mad before, I was just surprised when you started getting all possessive like that, I understand you have insecurities, but you shouldn’t, if anyone should be worried it’s me, you’re Captain freakin America, millions of gorgeous girls would love to be with you, which usually makes me wonder why you’re with me. But you don’t see me freaking out about it, did I freak out when I found you with my friend Kati, no.”

It was a month ago, Tony was throwing one of his famous parties for the Avengers, and he told the team to invite anyone we wanted. So you decided to invite your best friend Kati, the only person who knew about you being on the team. You’re at the party standing with your teammates laughing and telling stories your standing with Steve his arm around your waist when you get a call from your friend, she can’t find you in the sea of people you tell her to meet you at the bar. You get to the bar and you get very excited to see your best friend, she had already ordered the two of you drinks, a scotch on the rocks for herself and a whiskey for you, she knew you so well. She hands you your drink and you start chatting telling her all about the team and what it like being an Avenger, you were just about to get to the best part, which is of course the fact that you’re dating Captain America and you knew she would go crazy because she’s loved him since he helped save New York, when you feel an arm around your waist and you know it’s Steve just based on Kati’s face,  
“Oh and I didn’t even get to the best part, Kati I want you to meet my boyfriend, Steve Rogers. Steve this is my best friend Kati that I’ve told you about.”  
He shakes her hand “It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N) has told me so much about you.”  
“Holy crap, I can’t believe it, you’re Captain America. This is so amazing, (Y/N) why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
“I know I should have told you sooner but I thought this would be much more fun. So this way I get to see the look on your face.” You smile at her and you both start to laugh, she raises her glass,  
“I would like to propose a toast to my girl and her boyfriend, I hope you guys have a long and happy relationship, and if it should crap out, Steve you just give me a call okay.” She winks at him and smiles at you the three of you clink your glasses and drink. You were going to have to make sure she doesn’t have too much, she’s a bit of a light weight. You take her to meet the rest of the team and you all talk and dance and have fun. Later in the night, Steve gets up to get you a drink you had lost track of Kati but you knew she was still at the party. Steve was taking longer than he should have been to get two drinks so you look over to the bar and immediately become furious. When you look over you see Steve pinned to the bar by none other than your friend. She has her hands all over him and is fervently kissing him. At this point, you are mad at her for obvious reasons and yourself, you were supposed to be watching her because you know how she gets when she’s had too much to drink. But you never thought she would do something like that with your boyfriend. You storm over to the bar, grab her and pull her away from Steve, he is still in shock over everything that just happened. You turn to Kati,  
“DUDE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Why would you do that?”  
“I don’t know what came over my (Y/N), I am so so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”  
She looks genuinely upset about what she just did,  
“Kati, how much did you have to drink tonight?”  
“I honestly don’t know I lost count after the fourth.”  
“Oh dear god, ok let me get you home before anything else happens.” You look over at Steve, “and you why didn’t you stop her, it’s not like you couldn’t”  
“She took me by surprise, I didn’t know what to do and not have her get hurt.”  
“Ok whatever I need to take her home, I’ll be back in a little while.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“I think that would be a bad idea.”  
You leave with your inebriated friend and take her back to her apartment and make sure she’s settled in bed with a garbage can next to her. You turn to leave when she grabs your arm,  
“(Y/N) I really am sorry about what I did back there, I wasn’t myself.”  
“I know Kati, you were very drunk, it’s okay, and let’s face it you’re not even going to remember this tomorrow so it would be silly for me to stay mad at you.”  
And with that, she was fast asleep you leave and head back to the tower, but you don’t go back to the party, instead you just go to your room and go to bed too.

“Do you know why, because I trust you, despite the fact that you didn’t stop it, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. Steve, you need to know that you have no reason to be jealous of anyone, I only have eyes for you puddin’, I love you, and I want to be with you. I’m not going to leave you, so you can put that craziness out of your mind.” You smile at him and put your hand on his check to comfort him.  
“I love you too (Y/N), and you need to know that I don’t care about the other girls, I’m dating the most beautiful girl of them all, and your right I would never hurt you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
He pulls you in for a deep passionate kiss and you forget why you were mad in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I would like to add a disclaimer that my friend that the character Kati is based on, is not that slutty, she is adorable.*  
> More chapters to come.


	5. Archery

You and Steve are in the training room, he’s helping you work on your hand to hand combat, without using your powers. Steve has you in a chokehold with your hands trapped behind your back, thank god he isn’t using his full strength cause you’ve seen him take down men twice your size with this move. When you can’t free yourself Steve says,  
“Not good enough (Y/N), I know you can do better than that.”  
You notice his hold on your hands weakens a little every few seconds, you wait for it to happen again and when it does you free your hands, get out of the chokehold spin around and bring your fist to his face. You stop right before you punch him,  
“BOOYA, who’s not good enough now. I was just waiting for the right moment.”  
“Nicely done, Natasha has taught you well young Padawan.”  
You both start laughing, than you hear the door open and see Clint walking in with his bow and arrows in his hand.  
“Hey Clint.”  
“Hey (Y/N), I see you and Steve are working hard.” Referring to the laughter he heard when he walked in.  
“We were, you just happen to catch us on a break.” You stick your tongue at him and he does the same. “Actually I’ve been meaning to ask you, would you be willing to teach me archery? I’ve wanted to learn for a long time and I can’t think of a better teacher.”  
He smiles, “I would love to teach you, it’s just the draw weight on my bow is pretty heavy you may not be able to pull it back.”  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” You skip over to the archery range Tony set up in the training room for him. Steve goes over to the bench to watch and see how you do shooting archery.  
He gives you a safety instruction than a general lesson on how to stand, how to hold the bow, how to load an arrow, ect.. Then it’s your turn, he tells you to load an arrow and try and draw the string to your cheek. You take an arrow out of the quiver, nock it and go to draw, but when you try you realize it’s heavier than you thought it would be. You try a couple more times to no avail, but suddenly you feel a hand wrap around yours on the bow and also around the hand on the string and you think its Clint. You’re about to tell him this was kinda weird, but when you turn your head you see it’s your boyfriend holding you, you feel his warm body flush to yours and you lean your head back onto his shoulder for a second to say hi. Clint doesn’t seem to care he just continues with his instruction,  
“OK. Draw.” You find yourself able to pull the string back, you know it’s mostly Steve, but it’s still pretty cool. When you feel the string against your cheek, Clint speaks up again,  
“Take aim.” You look through the sight and find the target.  
“Loose.” You release your hand from the string, sending the arrow flying to the target. When it hits the target, the arrow is only about two inches from the center. You are smiling, Clint is in shock,  
“Damn (Y/N) that was impressive. Think you can do it again?”  
You take another arrow from the quiver, and attach it on the string, Steve takes your hands again, together you draw back, you take aim, and loose the arrow. This one hits closer to the center and Clint looks even more impressed,  
“Ok showoff, finish the quiver.”  
You fire the last six arrows he had in the quiver, all but one land in a beautiful grouping around the center, one of them even hit dead center.  
“(Y/N) are you sure you’ve never shot archery before? Cause holy shit that was awesome.” Clint knows what he’s getting you for Christmas.  
“No I never have, I guess it’s just beginners luck.” You say with a shrug, you’re just as surprised as he is. You look at Steve, “You were helping me aim weren’t you?”  
“No I wasn’t, I was just helping you pull the string back, the rest was all you.”  
“Holy shit, I’m awesome!”  
Steve wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close, “It would seem you have a natural talent for it.” You smile at him and he kisses you on the forehead.  
You and Steve go to sit on the bench with Clint and you give him his equipment back. Then Natasha walks into the training room and comes over to say hi to everyone, she looks over to the target,  
“Nice shooting Clint.”  
“I would like to say thank you but it wasn’t me. That’s (Y/N)’s target. She asked me to teach her, and she did that on her first try.” She looks stunned. “I know, that’s exactly how I reacted.”  
“(Y/N) that’s extremely impressive, he’s tried to teach me before and I was lucky if I even hit the target.”  
You look at Clint and he just nods at you verifying what Nat just said and you start smiling.  
Extended ending  
Christmas morning in Avengers Tower everyone is opening gifts from each other, Steve got you a beautiful silver necklace with a star charm that had yours and his initials engraved on the back in beautiful script. Clint hands you his present to you. It’s a little heavy, you try to figure out what it is but you have no idea so you tear into the wrapping paper reviling a hard black case, you open the case to see a beautiful (fav color) recurve bow, six arrows, and a sight. You are so excited, you smile at Clint, and he smiles back,  
“This way you can practice more and maybe even use it on missions and this one is good for you because you should be able to pull it back by yourself.”  
“Thank you Clint, it’s beautiful, I love it. I can’t wait to use it.”


	6. Chistmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Christmas day Clint gives you the archery equipment.

“Don’t worry babe, it’ll be fine.” You say as you straighten your boyfriends tie.   
“How do you know, I’ve never met a girl’s parents before, let alone her whole family.” He nervously plays with the hem of his jacket. He is so adorable when he’s nervous.  
“Just try and relax, they are going to love you, and you know why?”  
“Why?” he looks confused   
“Because I do.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Everything will be fine, ok?”  
“Ok,” he smiles and gives you a quick kiss before heading towards the door. Just as he is about to grab the doorknob you grab his arm.  
“Hang on, there is something I should probably tell you before we go…” you pause for a moment unsure of how he’s going to react to what you’re about to say. “My family doesn’t know that I am an Avenger.” You look up at Steve and he looks completely speechless.  
“How can your family not know you’re an Avenger? Does anyone in your family, besides your parents, even know you have powers?”  
“Yes they know I have powers, but only my parents were ever supportive about it. Everyone just wanted me to have a normal life in spite of the mutation. That’s why I went to college and got a degree, because I was going to have a normal life, and they were all so proud. And when I joined the team I just couldn’t imagine how disappointed they would be that I’m doing this instead of teaching, so I never told anyone.”  
“So not even your parents know, you’ve told me how supportive they were you’re whole life, I’m sure they would be just as supportive about this.”  
“I’m not so sure, they spent a lot of money on college, it would kill them that I’m not even using my degree.”   
“(Y/N), I understand that, but they’re your parents they deserve to know what you’re doing, even if they aren’t happy about it.”  
“No I can’t tell them, they would just be worried all the time. I can’t do that to them.”  
“(Y/N), just imagine if we had a daughter, wouldn’t you want to know if she was part of some crime fighting team? Because I would.”  
You smile at him because you know he’s right but mostly because it makes you happy that he imagines you and him having a family.  
“Look I know your right, I’ll tell my parents the truth about what I have been doing for the past 8 months…but I am not telling the rest of my family, I don’t have to see them that often and it would be a lot easier to lie to them.”  
“Ok fine.”  
You both head for the door as you’re walking down the hall you lightly bump Steve with your shoulder,  
“So you imagine us having a family one day?”  
“Yes I do.” He smiles and kisses your forehead.  
You get down to the parking garage, get in Steve’s car and head towards your parent’s house. The ride there is mostly singing along with Christmas carols but also involves figuring out a story, about how you guys meet, to tell the rest of your family. You agree on the story in which, you are a secretary at avenger’s tower, because you haven’t found a teaching job yet. You knew you could handle lying to your family, you’ve been doing it for so long now. But you weren’t sure if your boyfriend Mr. Honesty would be able to.   
“Just stay with me all night and let me tell the story and everything will be fine.”   
You finally arrive at your parent’s house. There are no other cars. You were the first ones there, which was good so you could tell your parents everything. You both take a deep breath and Steve takes your hand and looks at you,  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.” You squeeze his hand then get out of the car. You ring the bell and within a few seconds your father opens the door,  
“Hi Daddy, Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas (nickname).” He give you a big hug and when he finally lets you go,  
“Dad this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers, Steve this is my dad.”  
“It is an honor to meet you Mr. (L/N)”  
“Likewise, and please call me (dad’s first name), I can honestly say I never thought I would be having Captain American over for Christmas dinner.” Steve and your dad laugh as you all walk into the house. You take off your coats and your dad puts them in the closet. You go into the kitchen and find your mom cooking away. She looks up and sees you standing in the doorway,  
“Hello darling, Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas mommy.” The two of you hug, you let go when Steve walks into the kitchen,  
“Mom this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. (L/N), I see where (Y/N) gets her good looks from.”  
She smiles as they shake hands,  
“Call me (mom’s first name)”  
Your dad walks into the kitchen to get a drink, and your mother asks,  
“So how did you two meet (Y/N), you never did tell us.” Steve looks at you and you know why.  
“Mom, Dad there’s actually something I need to tell you both.”  
Your dad looks over with a worried expression on his face, and so does your mother,  
“Oh honey, are you pregnant?”  
“What?! No, that would probably be easier to tell you.” You mumble under your breath.  
“Ok then what is it.”  
“Well, Steve and I met, because we work together, I am an Avenger.” You pause to give them a moment to process what you just told them. They both stop what they are doing and stare at you in disbelief. You suddenly feel like you are a little kid who got in trouble at school and were about to be scolded. Your father is the first to speak up and simply askes,  
“How long?”  
“Eight months.” He just slowly nods his head but doesn’t say anything else. It’s your mother’s turn,  
“W-why didn’t you tell us all this time?”  
“I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me because I’m not doing what I went to school for and also I didn’t want to be worried about me.”  
“First of all, we’re your parents it’s our job to be worried about you whether or not you’re out saving the world. And how could you think we would be disappointed, our baby is a hero, we will always be proud of you no matter what.”  
It’s your turn to look at them in disbelief, you can’t believe how wonderful they are and the fact that Steve was right about them being understanding. You walk over to your parents and give each a hug.  
“Oh yeah, one more thing, I still don’t want to tell the rest of the family, so if we could just keep this between us.”  
“Oh of course honey.”  
As the night goes on, one by one your family shows up at the house and each time you would introduce Steve and tell them the fake story of how you met. Everything was going better then you expected.   
It’s after dinner the family ended up broken into a bunch of conversations, and Steve is talking to your dad about the war, he’s always been interested in WWII. You’re about to go into the kitchen to make yourself a drink when your aunt stops you,   
“(Y/N) honey I’m glad I caught you alone, I’ve been wanting to talk to you all night.”  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“Well I was just wondering, do the Avengers know about your mutation?”  
“No of course not, I haven’t told anyone about it.”  
“But aren’t you worried about them finding out. I mean what if you accidentally use your powers in front of them or something?” She looks very worried, meanwhile you’re laughing inside knowing the truth.  
“No I’m not worried, Aunt (A/N), I have had the mutation under control for years, and I know better than to use the mutation in the tower, I hardly use them in general but certainly not at work.”  
“Ok because I just don’t want them to find out and do something like ask you to join their team or something. That would terrifying.” Your internal laughing got even worse, but you manage to keep your composure.   
“You don’t have to worry, everything will be fine, but I appreciate your concern.” You pat her on the arm, give her a quick kiss on the cheek, go get your drink, and find your way back to Steve.  
The night is finally over, you say good bye to your family, you and Steve are the last to leave, and you thank your parents again for dinner and being so understanding about the whole Avengers thing and they tell you to call often and be safe. You hug both of them and Steve shakes your Father’s hand and hugs your mom. You two get in the car and both breathe a sigh of relief Steve turns to you,  
“So that went a lot better than I thought it would.”  
“I know right, thank you for being there with me, and thank you for making me tell my parents, telling them was a huge weight off my shoulders.”  
“I knew it would be, that’s why I told you to do it.” You chuckle, put your seatbelt on, settle in as Steve starts to drive, and you slowly start to drift to sleep. You don’t even notice when you get back to the tower, Steve carried you up to your room and put you to bed.   
Extended Ending   
You wake up the next morning somewhat confused about how you got to bed, you try to get up but you realize Steve’s arms are wrapped around your waist. You smile when you realize he must have brought you to your room because you still have your dress and all your jewelry on. You snuggle up to your boyfriend and go back to sleep.


	7. Nightmare

You exit the elevator with your team, you’re beat. You have just finished a mission infiltrating a hydra base, the mission was a success but still tiring. The only people who seem to not be tired are Steve and Pietro.   
“Why does everyone look so sad, we won, let’s see some smiles.” Pietro says in a very upbeat and cheery way, while Steve is smiling and agreeing. You all look at them with your scariest death glares giving them the hint to shut up or die. Steve realizes no work is going to get done tonight,  
“Ok guys, debriefing can wait until morning, everyone get some sleep.”  
Everyone breaks off from the group and goes to their respective bedrooms.   
You and Steve get to your room and change into your pajamas. You lay down in bed Steve sits on the couch and says he’s going to watch some TV. As soon as you put your head on your pillow you are out.   
Next thing you know you wake up screaming, your whole life you would often have the same nightmare about being taken away, because of your mutation, for experimentation. Steve quickly has you in his arms comforting you telling you it wasn’t real, he knew exactly what you were dreaming, telling you that it wasn’t real and that you are safe. You start to calm down but you know you won’t be able to sleep now. You try and get up to go watch TV, until your tired again, when Steve pulls you back down to the bed,  
“Where are you going?”  
“I was going to watch TV, I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep for a while.”   
You try again to get up and Steve pulls you down, only this time you end up on your back with Steve hovering over you,  
“Why don’t we see if I can fix that.” He said with a devilish smile.   
He leans down and kisses you fervently. You moan into the kiss as he runs his hands down your body, his hands find the hem of your shirt and slowly lifts it, you sit up allowing him to pull it over your head. You take his shirt off as he starts kissing your neck. He kisses a spot on your neck that causes you to make a noise that you didn’t know was possible. He focuses on that area, kissing and biting until you’re writhing with desire, rolling your hips into his, begging for him to satisfy you. He proceeds to unhook your bra, removing the straps agonizingly slow, leaving a trail of goosebumps on your arms. He moves his kisses down to your collarbone, kissing and biting his way from one side to the other, while his hands are massaging your breasts. He replaces one of his hands with his mouth, sucking and biting at your breast, then switches to the other one and does the same. He slowly kisses his way down your stomach to your hips kissing along the elastic of your shorts, you buck your hips to get him where you want him. He grins at you as he takes the elastic between his teeth and removes your shorts slowly. He kisses his way up your right leg stopping right before your center. He removes his lips, you protest at the loss of contact. Then he does the same to your left leg, this time he kisses your center through the thin fabric of your panties and your hips buck at the sensation. He kisses his way up to the elastic of your panties and pulls them off with his teeth as well. By the time they are gone you are a panting mess, Steve gets up from the bed to take off his pants and boxers. He crawls up the bed, he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head with one hand while the other is cupping your face pulling you in for a passionate kiss. You feel his hardened member press against your inner thigh, you buck your hips into his to get much needed friction. He teases the tip into but stops, you moan and roll your hips but he moves away.  
“Please S-Steve, enough teasing, I n-need you.” You gasp out   
“What do you need (Y/N)” he moves to kiss your neck.  
“I need you inside me, Please.” You beg  
“As you wish.” And with that he slams into you with just enough force to flirt with the line between pleasure and pain, and it feels amazing. You throw your head back and moan in ecstasy. Steve takes the opportunity to kiss and bite at your neck, you roll your hips to get him to move earning a groan of pleasure from both of you. He takes the hint and begins to move at a torturously slow pace.   
“Faster” you order and your boyfriend complies. He picks up the pace as you buck your hips to match his movements causing him to go deeper with each thrust. You feel yourself getting closer to the edge, Steve’s thrusts become more erratic and you know he’s close too.   
“S-Steve I’m gonna …” is all you manage to say, but Steve knows what you mean.  
“Then go ahead baby, come for me.” And that’s all it took for you to be thrown over the edge, you scream his name as you climax. Steve follows soon after, continuing to thrust slowly riding out your orgasms. Steve kisses you gently as he slowly pulls out of you and rolls over onto the bed next to you.  
“So, you still want to go watch TV?” he asks sarcastically.  
You shake your head no, still unable to speak. Steve chuckles softly as he warps his arms protectively around you and kisses your forehead, “Good night (Y/N).”  
“Good night Steve, I love you.”  
“I love you too, and as long as I am here no one is ever going to hurt you, ok?”  
You bury your face into Steve’s chest and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Jealousy part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post. School and life got in the way.

“Ok I’m going out.” You say as you grab your car keys. You look over to the avengers sitting on the couch watching a movie. All you get from them are nods, being too focused on the movie. But Steve looks at you with confusion,  
“Where are you going?” The team shushes him viciously. He gets up and walks over to you so he won’t interrupt the movie.  
“Where are you going?” he asks again.  
“I’m just meeting a friend for coffee.” You say with a shrug.  
“What friend?”  
You have trouble answering because you don’t really want to tell him that you’re hanging out with Salman but you also so don’t want to lie to your boyfriend. After you don’t answer for a minute Steve wakes you out of your thoughtfulness.  
“(Y/N), are you going to hang you with that Salman guy?” he asks. You bite your lip finally deciding to tell him the truth.  
“Yes.” He immediately looks betrayed. Your about to apologize for not telling him, but before you can get the words out he says,  
“I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want you to see him.” His voice is now loud enough that it caught the attention of the other avengers. And your guilt quickly turned to anger. You notice that they paused the movie and are now listening to your conversation. But you don’t care.  
“Seriously?! I thought I made it clear that you don’t need to be jealous of him. I’m just meeting an old friend for coffee to catch up, nothing is going to happen. Don’t you trust me?” you add with your own betrayed look.  
“Don’t say that, you know I trust you, but…” his voice trails off.  
“But what Steve?”  
“But I don’t trust him. Like I said before, he clearly has feelings for you, and I’m not comfortable with you going to see him.”  
“Ok, like I told you that day when you met him, I don’t have feelings for him, I love you, I appreciate your concern but I want to see my friend from school, therefore I am going to see my friend. So you are just going to have to find a way to be ok with that.” This elicits a chorus of ooooooo’s from the living room. You just roll yours eyes at them. Steve turns to them.  
“Oh grow up guys.” They just giggle at Steve  
You look at your watch “Ok so I’m going to be late, bye guys see you later.” You turn to leave and Steve grabs you, spins you around, and pulls you in for a passionate and lust filled kiss. He pulls away leaving you stunned.  
“Fine, but I don’t have to be happy about.”  
You slowly turn around and get on the elevator and go to your car.  
Steve’s POV  
He goes to sit on the couch and everyone is just staring at him. Sam decides he’s going to ask the question everyone wants to,  
“Ok so what was that all about?”  
“Nothing”  
“Dude, we’re not stupid that wasn’t nothing and we’re not gonna put the movie back on till you tell us.”  
Steve just gets up from the couch and heads towards the bedroom.  
“I guess you’re not going to get to finish the movie then.” He gets to the bedroom and slams the door. Everyone one looks at each other in confusion but decide to leave him alone to cool off and finish the movie without him.  
Your POV  
You close your car door and take a deep breath trying to calm down before you leave. You just can’t believe Steve is still worried about this.  
“UGH!” you hit the steering wheel to vent some anger. You turn your music on and put on the songs that always make you happy and drive out of the garage.  
You finally make it to the coffee shop and see Salman already sitting at a table, you look at the clock, it’s 6:30 you were supposed to meet at 6. You grab your phone and see you have a text from Salman saying his running a little late, so hopefully he hasn’t been waiting too long. You go in to the coffee shop and walk over to the table. Salman sees you and gets up to hug you, he grabs you and pulls you in for one of his amazing hugs. You both sit down,  
“Sorry I’m late, I hope you weren’t waiting to long.”  
“No I pretty much just got here, so it’s all good.” There is a silence for a moment.  
“(Y/N), what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing” you say with a smile.  
“Really? I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you so don’t give me that crap. What’s wrong?” You often forget how well he knows you. You sigh,  
“It’s not a big deal, Steve and I just got into a little fight right before I left.”  
“What about?”  
You look down at the table, “It was nothing.” You hoped he was going to change the subject. He kinda has an annoyingly big ego and you really didn’t want to feed it by telling him that Captain America is jealous of him. But you had no such luck.  
“(Y/N), did Steve not want you to come see me today?” You look up at him in shock, how did he figure that out, but before you could ask, “that day we met I got the vibe he didn’t really like me, so it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”  
“It’s not that Steve doesn’t like you, he--- he’s just insecure?”  
“So wait, you’re telling me Captain America is jealous of me.” He has a huge smile on his face, and you just roll your eyes.  
“I was trying to avoid saying it but yeah kinda, but it’s mostly because he thinks you have feelings for me, even though I told him you didn’t and that we are just friends.”  
Salman looks at you and chuckles neither confirming nor denying Steve’s suspicion. But before you can call him out on it he changes the subject.  
The two of you ended up talking for hours catching up on what you missed, reminiscing about your school days, and you told him about being a part of the Avengers. He took the news much better then you thought he would. It’s almost 9:00 and your both ready to go home.  
“I’m really glad we did this, despite my boyfriend being a jerk about it.”  
“Yeah I really missed you, and I’m sorry I cause problems in your relationship.” He says with half a smile. You punch him in the arm and you both laugh.  
“How did you get here did you drive?”  
“No I took the train.”  
“Oh do you want a ride to the station, my car is right here.”  
“Well actually if your offering there is a station right by Avengers tower, you know, so I can make sure you get home safe.”  
You cock your eyebrow at him “Dude really? I will happily drive you to the station but I’m not introducing you to the team.”  
“What whhyyyyyyy.”  
“Because I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring you into the tower.”  
“Good point”  
“Yeah” You say with a laugh.  
You walk to your car, get in and start to drive.  
When you pull into the tower’s parking garage Salman is in amazement at the fact the he is at Avengers tower.  
Steve’s POV  
“Mr. Rogers.”  
“Yes FRIDAY?”  
“You asked me to alert you when Ms. (L/N) returned.”  
“Thank you”  
“You might like to know she is not alone.”  
“WHAT, can you pull up the security camera from the garage, with audio?”  
“Of course sir.”  
Your POV  
He walks you to the elevator.  
“OK well this is me. It was really good to see you today.”  
“Yeah, I was really happy when you agreed to hang out. And actually there’s something I wanted to tell you, for a long time actually...” He’s looking down at his feet  
“What is it?” you ask getting worried  
“Well Steve is right about me, I do have feelings for you and I have since I met you.”  
You are in complete shock.  
“I know you’re with Steve now but I just needed to tell you.”  
“Look Salman, I’m flattered, I really am, but like you said I’m with Steve now, you kinda missed your chance, I’m sorry. But I’m definitely ok with still being friends.”  
“I understand, and I definitely still want to be friends. But still I think you should be with someone your age you know like me, not someone who’s 100.”  
“What, no Salman I love Steve and no offense but I’m not going to breakup with him for you.”  
“Well what if you guys didn’t break up, but where just on a break? It technically wouldn’t be cheating right?”  
“Really? No I’m not doing that. Look if we were having this conversation back at school it would probably be going differently.”  
“But why, what if we just had like one night together.”  
“No”  
“Come on (Y/N), Steve doesn’t have to know, it could be our little secret.” He says as he moves closer to you and reaches out and touches your arm.  
You pull your arm away and say “I said no. I’m not cheating on Steve.”  
“Maybe I can change your mind.” He comes towards you and wraps his arms around you and starts to kiss you. You’re so surprised that you find yourself unable to move. You pull your face away from his but he doesn’t stop instead he moves down to your neck.  
“NO SALMAN STOP!”  
Steve’s POV  
He is watching the whole situation unfold to see what you were going to do, but he couldn’t take it anymore when he sees Salman kissing you against your will.  
“OH HELL NO!”  
He goes running out of the bedroom to the elevator and hits the button for the garage.  
Your POV  
Salman goes to kiss your lips again but you were able to break away and you were going to punch him in the face. But before you could he is on the floor holding his face. You look over and see Steve standing there with his hands in tight fists visibly pissed off. Then he grabs Salman by the collar of his jacket and is holding him against the wall with his feet off the floor.  
“THE LADY SAID STOP.” He punctuated the sentence with another punch. “You are never to see her, call her, text her, or ever be in any form of contact with her ever again. If I ever see you near her again I won’t hold myself back.” Steve punched him again to make sure the point was clear.  
He lets go and Salman drops to a pile on the floor, he gets up and starts to walk away. He looks at you,  
“(Y/N), I’m really sorry I don’t know what came over me…” you cut him off.  
“Save it dude, you fucked up big time, consider yourself lucky you didn’t end up in a dumpster, because honestly that’s where trash like you belongs.”  
He looks and the ground to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
“I don’t ever want to see you again, so lose my number do you understand me?”  
He nods and walks out of the garage. You sigh in total disbelief that your friend, well so called friend, would do that. You go over to Steve and he hugs you so you know you’re safe. You look up at him,  
“Steve I’m sorry, I was trying to stop him…” he stops you with a kiss, this one was much softer than before,  
“I know you did I was watching on the security camera.”  
“Normally I would be upset about that but I’m glad you were. Even though I was totally about to punch him when you did.”  
“I’m sure you were but I wanted the pleasure of doing it myself.”  
You guys walk into the elevator and hit the button for the floor with your room. You ride in silence, when the doors open the avengers are still sitting on the couch, they all look at you and Steve, and they look concerned. Natasha got up and gave you a hug,  
“(Y/N), are you ok?”  
“Yeah Nat I’m fine.” You chuckle, she lets go checking for any visible injuries.  
“Did your, so called friend, hurt you at all?”  
“No he didn’t, I’m promise I’m fine. Wait how did you know?”  
“Well when we saw Steve run to the elevator Tony asked FRIDAY what was going on, she told us and put the security camera feed on the screen. Nice shot by the way Steve.”  
“Thanks” he replies with a huge smile on his face. You roll your eyes at him. Then Tony askes,  
“So is that what the fight was about before, that guy?”  
“Yes, as much as this is going to hurt to admit… Steve was right” you mumble the last part not wanting to admit you were wrong.  
“What was that, I’m sorry I guess my old ears aren’t what they used to be cause I didn’t quite catch that.”  
You punch his arm, “You were right and I was wrong, there I said it, you all happy now.” You throw your hands up in fake anger. They all start cheering and applauding, and Tony says,  
“Woohoo she finally admitted she was wrong about something!” you give him your best attempt at a death glare but then you start laughing too. You turn to your boyfriend,  
“I’m sorry babe, I should have listen to you. I guess I let my stubbornness get in the way.”  
“It’s ok sweetheart, it’s not your fault, it was his. And your stubbornness is just part of who you are and it’s one of the reasons I love you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup,” he smiles at you, “It’s really sexy when you stand up for what you believe in.”  
You raise your eyebrows in shock at what your boyfriend just said, it was very unlike him. You smile at each other, and you pull him in for a passionate kiss, causing your teammates to avert their eyes. Tony especially hates it when you and Steve make-out in public,  
“I’ve said it before and I will say it again, get a room you two, nobody wants to see that!”  
“Don’t mind if we do.” You say smiling seductively and Steve grabbing his hand and leading him to your shared bedroom and locking the door behind you.


	9. Star Spangled Man

*Third person POV*  
It’s Saturday morning and Steve starts to wake up, when he rolls over he notices an empty spot where (Y/N) is supposed to be. He looks at the clock and sees its 7:00 he figures she is already awake. He walks out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen to get some coffee. He walks through the living room and sees (Y/N) sitting on the couch with her laptop. She doesn’t notice him walking by and he just smiles as he passes her. He gets to the kitchen, he takes a mug out from the cabinet and as he is about to pick up the coffee pot he hears a very familiar song coming from the living room, and he freezes at the unmistakable sound of his old propaganda song “The Star Spangled Man with a Plan”. His face turns bright red, he slowly walks toward the living room and looks at (Y/N)’s laptop and sees the video.  
“(Y/N) what are you watching?”  
She jumps at the sound of his voice. And quickly closed her laptop.  
“Steve I didn’t know you were awake… wait when did you get to the kitchen?”  
“Don’t try and change the subject, I asked you a question, what are you watching?”  
“Nothing”  
“(Y/N), don’t lie to me.” He says as he quickly take the laptop from her.  
“NOOOO” she jumps after him, but he moves away fast causing her to fall on the couch.  
“What, I thought you weren’t watching anything?” he starts to open the laptop  
“No Steve don’t…I was watching porn” she lies  
“Don’t try and make me uncomfortable by saying it was porn, I know it wasn’t.”  
He opens the laptop and sees the video of him back in the 40’s. His face turns red again, completely embarrassed by the video he was watching. He looks at (Y/N) and she is smiling at him.  
“Where did you even get this video?” he sounds more confused than angry.  
“I found it on the internet, you were so adorable in that little costume.”  
“No I wasn’t, that costume was beyond ridiculous.”  
“No sweetie, it was cute… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have looked for it, I was just curious.”  
“It’s ok I’m not mad at you, I mean I’m not happy, but I’m mostly unhappy about the fact that these are online. That act was embarrassing enough back then.”  
“Don’t worry babe, I won’t tell the rest of the team I promise.”  
“Thank you (Y/N)” he kisses her and gives her the computer back. “You want some coffee?”  
“OK”  
~later that day~  
The team just finished eating lunch and are now in the living room trying to decide what movie to watch. Sam is looking at his tablet, when all of a sudden he looks very excited when he says,  
“I know what we should watch!” He taps his tablet a few times and then the TV is showing his tablet screen. And when it does a video starts playing, it’s the video of Steve, and he immediately goes red and looks at (Y/N).  
“Hey don’t look at me I didn’t tell him I swear.”  
“Yeah don’t get mad at her, she didn’t tell me, no one did. These videos are trending right now, everyone is watching them.”  
“WHAT, oh this is so embarrassing.” He hides his face in his hands. “I still want to know how they got online.”  
Tony starts to look worried. He asks, “If you knew who put them on the internet, what would you do?”  
“I don’t know, why?”  
Tony just shrugs.  
“Stark, did you have something to do with this?”  
“What nooooooo, I mean there is a remote possibility that I found the film reels mixed in with my dad’s stuff and I possibly put the online.”  
“Really Tony, you have got to be kidding me” Steve is pissed, he goes to stand up but (Y/N) grabs his arm and pulls him back to the couch “If you’re not going to let me kick his ass can you do something for me?”  
He whispers in (Y/N)’s ear. She looks at him, smiles and nods. And with a wave of her hand Tony is in an invisible bubble of silence so he could hear everyone but no one could hear him. The team spent the rest of the day watching movies he hates and messing with him. None of the avengers have laughed that hard since the marker incident.


	10. Black Magic Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains torture

“(Y/N), I really don’t want you to go.”

You roll your eyes and sigh for the tenth time today as you get your gear ready for a mission.

“Can you stop worrying?! I will be fine.”

“You don’t know that! Anything can happen.”

“Steve, how many missions have we gone on together?”

“I don’t know, a lot”

“50. We’ve gone on 50 missions together. And how many times have I gotten hurt?”

He starts to answer but you cut him off, “Once, and it was my fault. And do you know why? Because the bad guys can’t see me remember.”

“Ok but what if something happens?? I’m not gonna be there! I won’t be able to help you and I don’t like that.”

“I understand, but I’ll be with Nat and Clint. And I can take care of myself, you don’t need to worry.”

You go over to Steve and give him a consoling hug and kiss. And with that you are ready to go. You have your uniform (a skintight deep purple leather bodysuit) and your weapons. You meet up with Clint and Natasha in the lobby.

“Hey (Y/N), all set to kick some hydra ass?” Clint says with a smirk.

“Hells yeah!” you say as you give him a high five. Natasha rolls her eyes at the two of you. The three of you go to the garage and get in the car. Nat is driving while you and Clint are chatting on the way. The car stops just outside the Avengers facility in upstate NY, the three of you get out of the car and head to the jet. 

The three of you are in the back of the jet checking weapons, comms and going over the plan. Infiltrate a small hydra base and steal a document that will reveal the names of all the hydra agents that were in shield. Get in, get out, never get noticed. Simple. The pilot announces that you are approaching the drop zone, you get your parachutes on and get ready to jump. The pilot opens the hatch. You feel the rush of the wind on your face and you jump.

Once you three are safely on the ground you make yourself and your teammates invisible so you can approach the base safely. You reach the base and continue to sneak around unseen, however you notice there is a surprising lack of guards. Even at a base as small as this there should be at least a dozen guards. You make it to a computer and you and Clint give Nat cover while she works her magic. You expect a wave of guards to come rushing in once she is plugged in, but again, nothing. You start to have a bad feeling about this. Once Nat has what you came for, you move quickly to get out of the area and get to the rendezvous point. You make it out of the base but suddenly you are met by, what seems like, every guard in Hydra and someone dressed in a well-tailored suit and tie. This person has no armor, no guns, and his face is completely covered. You immediately put up a force field around your team as both sides start shooting. Clint and Natasha have taken out most of the guys, except for the strange man, he’s still just standing there. You hit him with a field of energy, knocking him the ground. You see his mask fly away from his face, just then you feel a sharp pain in your neck, your head starts to spin and the world starts to blur. You are able to see the man’s face when he stands up, you cannot believe who it is.

“Salman?” And with that everything goes black.

*Third Person POV*

When (Y/N) hits the ground, Clint and Natasha go to help her, but find themselves unable to move when Salman says, 

“Stop.”

They look over at him in surprise.

“You two are going to leave, go back to your precious tower, and when you get there you will forget what happened to (Y/N).”

Without a word of protest Clint and Natasha walk away from Salman toward the rendezvous, they reach the jet get in and fly away.

~~4 Hours Later~~

*Your POV*

You slowly begin to open your eyes seeing nothing but bright white, which makes the headache even worse. As you lift your head and try to get up, you realize you are tied to a chair. Immediately your survival instincts kick in and you start to struggle against the restrains.

“Don’t bother, you’ll never be able to break those.”

You recognize the voice coming from the shadows.

“Salman?” The man steps out of the shadow so you are now able to see him, 

“Surprised, aren’t you?”

“What is happening, where are Clint and Natasha?!”

He chuckles, “Don’t worry your friends are fine, I sent them back home.”

“How? They would never leave a teammate behind!”

“That is an excellent question. You see, when I was younger I realized I had this way of getting people to do what I wanted, among other abilities. Then hydra found me and trained me, helped me master my powers and in exchange I just had to swear allegiance to them. This whole time you had no idea one of your best friends was a mutant just like you. Only difference is you picked the wrong side.”

“That depends on where you’re standing, well sitting.” He rolls his eyes at you, “OK so you can control minds. Why didn’t you use your powers on me last time we saw each other?” you say with a look of disgust at the memory.

“I did, well I tried, and it didn’t work on you. I later discovered I can’t influence someone who is a mutant. You are the first person I couldn’t control, it was odd. But I volunteered for this mission anyway, I really wanted to see you again without the risk of being thrown into a dumpster.”

“I hope you know you won’t get away with this, Steve is going to come to save me!”

“Oh sweetheart,” he grabs your face forcing you to look at him, “I’m counting on it.” You see the pure evil behind his eyes. He lets your face go and walks over to a table covered in a plethora of knives, swords, and other sharp instruments that you can’t even identify. “You see (Y/N), I want Steve to come, and that’s why I took you. You’re the bait. But while we are waiting, I still have a job to do so you’re going to give me some information about your team’s weaknesses.”

“Oh really? I don’t think so!”

“Oh you’re going to talk. Because I’m going to make you.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that without using your powers?”

“There are other means of persuasion.” He picks up a knife from the table.

“Why are you doing this? You’re a good person.” He slaps you across the face then grabs your chin, making you look at him,

“You are so naïve.”

He takes the knife and plunges it into your leg. You scream with pain. 

“Tell me want I want to know and I will leave you alone.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Wrong answer.” He stabs your other leg and you scream again. Your head drops, he picks up your head and while holding your face, puts the knife up to your left cheek and slices. He lets your face go and your head drops again and you see the blood dripping from the new cut on your face.

“(Y/N) I suggest you start talking, the longer you play strong and silent, the worst the pain will get.”

“I can do this all day.” You say with a smile at the thought of your boyfriend, which angers Salman so he hits you with a right hook to the face. Salman looks at you with disgust,

“Now you’re using his lines, I thought you were more creative than that.”

He puts the knife down and picks up a different one, but this one is serrated. He walks back to you, brings his face right to yours and says,

“Let’s try a more specific question. How can the big guy be stopped?”

You keep your eyes fixed on his and clench your jaw. When he realizes you’re not going to say anything he takes the new knife and stabs your shoulder. The pain is so bad you can’t even scream. Then he rips the knife out and throws it on the table. Your world is simply an explosion of pain. You barely breathe after he rips that knife out of your shoulder. Just imagining the amount of damage he just did is enough to send you reeling. A single tear escapes your eye as you try to take deep breaths and overcome the pain. He looks at his watch, wipes your blood from it and says,

“I think that’s enough, you’re clearly not going to talk today. We’ll start up again in the morning. You might want to get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day.” And with that he turns the light off and closes the door, you hear the lock click and you take a deep breath and sigh in relief. You finally let go and start to cry from pain and fear, and pray that Steve and the team get here soon.


	11. Black Magic Man Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains torture

~~Meanwhile at Avengers Tower~~ 

When the quinjet lands, Steve is waiting by the landing pad to greet (Y/N) but when he doesn’t see her his face drops then turns to fear. Natasha and Clint stop in front of him,

“Guys what the hell happened where’s (Y/N)!?”

Natasha snaps out of the mind control and looks around dazed and confused. Clint looks at Steve with a pained look,

“(Y/N) was taken. I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve and Natasha both look surprised and say’

“WHAT!” Steve looks at Natasha,

“Weren’t you there? How do you not know that?”

“Because she was under mind control. Apparently that guy (Y/N) knew in college, Sal something,”

“Salman?”

“Yeah that’s him. It turns out he is a mutant and he works for hydra. He has mind control abilities.”

“So why weren’t you effected?”

“I guess his control doesn’t work that well with hearing aids, so I just played along so we could get back up to get (Y/N).”

“Ok so what are we waiting for? Let’s get the team and go get (Y/N).”

“Cap, I think you should sit this one out. Based on what happened the last time you two saw each other, it might be a trap for you.”

“So what?! You think I can’t handle myself against this little punk.”

“I don’t know Cap, your emotions might compromise your judgment.”

“I will be fine. One of our teammates is in trouble and needs our help.”

“Ok. If you think you will be ok, then let’s get the team together.” 

~~Your POV~~

You get woken up by a blinding light, you blink to adjust your eyes and look toward the door and see Salman leaning against the wall.

“I like it when you sleep, you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it. I almost didn’t want to wake you up, but sadly we have work to do.”

You see in his hand a small duffle bag, and figure he brought new instruments of torture. He puts the bag on the table and removes two items. First is an iron fire poker, and the next is an acetylene torch. You cringe in fear, thinking of what he might do. And without saying a word he picks up the torch and lights it. Then, he takes the poker and puts the tip in the fire until it is glowing red from the heat.

“Let’s try this again. How can your team be defeated?”

“I’m not telling you anything, so you can go fuck yourself!”

He looks disappointed and takes the poker and presses it to your arm. You scream in pain and beg him to stop. 

“But we’re just getting started.” He laughs maniacally then lights the torch and begins to heat the iron again. 

“You’re going tell me what I want to know. Even the strongest men have their limits, it’s just a matter of finding them.” He puts the iron on your arm again, you scream again. He removes the iron but the pain doesn’t stop and the smell of burning flesh is enough to make you want to throw up. But he doesn’t give you the chance, because he immediately uses the iron on the other arm. He turns away and back to the table, he put the iron down and picks up a knife and the torch and holds the tip of the knife to the fire. He looks at you with a shit-eating grin, he cuts your arm, holding the knife so as the knife cuts, the tip cauterizes the cut. When you finish screaming, you’re breathing heavily trying to catch your breath. You look up at Salman and beg,

“Please, stop.” 

He backhands you and laughs, “I already told you how to stop this, but I guess you forgot so I’ll remind you. If you tell me what I need to know I will walk away and leave you alone.”

You stare at him blankly so he slaps you again. You start to taste blood, so you let it pool in your mouth and when he brings his face close enough to yours you spit at him,

“You’re a sadistic bastard!” he chuckles as he wipes your blood from his face,

“Honey, I’ve been called much worse” he punches you and everything goes black.

~~3 hours later~~

You start to wake up. Your head is spinning from loss of blood and your ears are ringing from the punch. You look around the room and see Salman is gone. Once your ears stop ringing you can hear the muffled sounds of fighting. It takes you a minute to realize what’s going on because you hear the unmistakable sound of Steve’s shield bouncing off of a wall. You try to yell to get his attention, but no sound comes out. Your throat is so sore all you can do is whisper. But you hear the door open anyway, you hold your breath until you see who it is. When Steve walks in you sigh, he runs over to you,

“What took you so long?” you manage to whisper.

“(Y/N),” he stops and looks at the cuts and bruises, “what did he do to you?” he cradles your face in his hand and you lean into his soft touch. He looks around quickly and grabs a knife from the table, you flinch at the memory of that knife being plunged into your shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just going to cut the ropes.”

You relax and he cuts your wrists and ankles free.

“Can you walk?”

You manage to whisper, “yeah I think so.”

He helps you stand up but when you do the spinning in your head gets worse and you immediately fall. Steve manages to catch you before you hit the floor,

“I got you, it’s ok.”

You look up and see his face before you blackout again.

*Steve’s POV* ~~2 hours earlier~~

“Clint you ready to go?” Steve says as he puts his shield on his back.

“Yeah. You sure you want to go? I just have a really bad feeling it’s a trap for you.” 

“Even if it is how could I not go? I love her, and I promised her she would be safe and now she isn’t, I need to save her.”

“Ok just make sure you have the ear plugs in at all times, because if I’m right he won’t be able to control you as long as you can’t hear him.”

“Got it. Ok let’s go.”

Clint and Steve get on the quinjet and fly to the hydra base where (Y/N) is being held. When they land they quickly make their way to the entrance. As they approach they are stopped by ten guards, the boys take them out quickly and continue their approach. Once inside they check every room they pass looking for (Y/N), most are empty but some have hydra soldiers waiting to stop them, but they do very little to even slow them down. They turn a corner and there are a dozen guards in front of them, they turn around to go the other way but more guards rush in from that direction as well, and they are surrounded. They look at each other and nod, and with that they both began taking out the guards, each taking a hallway. Clint is firing arrows, both regular and explosive, making quick work of the hydra agents. Steve is having no trouble taking out his side either, throwing his shield, bouncing it off walls and knocking heads together. Finally his side is clear, “Clint?” he is about to go help his teammate.

“I’m fine go find (Y/N)!”

He nods and begins opening doors again, the first one he opened was empty. But when he opened the second door he sees (Y/N) tied to a chair beaten, bruised and bloody. His heart drops when he sees her like this, but is given hope when he sees her look up at him, he runs over to her,

“What took you so long?” she managed to whisper. 

“(Y/N),” he stops and looks at the cuts and bruises, “what did he do to you?” he cradles (Y/N)’s face in his hand and she lean into his soft touch. He looks around quickly and grabs a knife from the table, he sees her flinch away from him.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just going to cut the ropes.”

She relaxes and he cuts her wrists and ankles free.

“Can you walk?”

She whispers, “Yeah I think so.”

He helps her stand up but she immediately falls. Steve manages to catch her before she hits the floor,

“I got you, it’s ok.”

She looks up at Steve then passes out in his arms.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!?”

She doesn’t wake up, Salman slowly walks out of the shadows,

“Captain America, put (Y/N) back in the chair and step away from her.”

But when Steve has no reaction, Salman looks confused,

“I said, put her in the chair and step away.”

But again no response, Steve looks up and is surprised when he sees Salman, and immediately throws his shield, Salman ducks and the shield bounces back to Steve. He carefully lays (Y/N) down on the floor and stands up.

“I thought I told you if I ever saw you near (Y/N) again I wouldn’t hold myself back.”

“Oh shut-up.”

“I don’t think so.” He throws the shield again and this time it hits Salman’s legs knocking him to the ground, Steve walks over to him, and picks up his shield and is looming over Salman. 

“Why can’t I control you? You’re not a mutant!”

“No, I’m not. But if a person can’t hear you, you can’t control them.”

Then Clint finally comes rushing in with an arrow ready to fire, he sees (Y/N) and runs over to her to make sure she’s alive. When he checks her pulse and when he feels her heart beating, he walks over to Steve and Salman aiming the arrow at Salman,

“So, what are we going to do with this piece of trash Cap?” 

As they discuss how they will handle the scumbag lying on the floor, (Y/N) regains consciousness. No one saw her get up because Steve and Clint were facing away from her, she used the opportunity to grab a knife off the table and slowly make her way over to the three men. When she gets close enough Steve sees her, but before he could say anything (Y/N) takes the knife and slams it into Salman’s chest over and over and over again. Steve and Clint both lost count of how many times before she collapsed again this time hitting her head on the ground knocking her out once more. Steve and Clint are in such a state of shock that they find themselves unable to move for a moment. Finally, they snap out of it and Steve scoops (Y/N) up in his arms while Clint calls for the jet to be ready.

“Cap, what about him?”

“Leave him. He’s hydra’s problem now.”

They make it to the jet without any problems and were soon in the air flying home.

*Your POV*

As you start to wake up you hear the faint sound of the heart monitor and some voices in the distance. You open your eyes and see Steve sitting in the chair next to the bed. He is reading a magazine, but you can tell he had been crying. You move to sit up and Steve looks at you,

“Don’t get up, you have a lot of stitches, you don’t want to tear them.”

You try to speak but your throat is very sore.

“How long have I been out?”

“About a week.”

“Please tell me you haven’t been sitting here brooding for a week...”

“I haven’t been brooding, but I haven’t left your side either. I promised you that I would keep you safe and I didn’t. I should have gone with you. I should have protected you. If I had been there then you wouldn’t be…”

“Steve, this is not your fault, none of this is your fault. You cannot blame yourself for what happened, you saved me that’s all that matters now.”

“But you shouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place. I made a promise to you and to your parents and I failed all of you. But I swear I am never letting you go on another mission without me ever again.” He picks up and kisses your hand and continues to hold it.

You smile at him, “That isn’t necessary, and besides Fury gives the assignments and he isn’t one to change his mind once he picks a team.”

“I don’t care, I will deal with him. Like I said, I already broke my promise once I will NOT break it again.”

“And I believe you. Can you tell me something? What happened to Salman, did he get away, did you guys arrest him, OH MY GOD IS HE HERE?”

“(Y/N) relax, he’s not here. You don’t remember what happened?”

“What do you mean, the last thing I remember is you coming in, freeing me, I collapsed in your arms, and then I woke up here. Why? Is there something else I should remember?”

“No, but I can promise you don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“But why? Steve there is something you’re not telling me.”

“No, there isn’t.”

“You’re a terrible liar Steve, what is it? Please tell me.”

“I hate that I can’t lie to you.”

“To be fair you can’t lie to anyone.”

“True.”

Steve then went on to tell you what happened after you passed out the first time and how he and Clint were able to subdue Salman and how they were able to avoid being controlled and how you were the one to kill him.

“I did that? I can’t believe I don’t remember that.” You just look down and stare at your hands.

He looks at you with concern, “Are you ok?”

“Of course, it’s not like that bastard didn’t deserve it after what he did to me. To be honest he deserved a lot worse.”

A single tear rolls down your cheek and your bottom lip trembles.Steve jumps up and pulls you into warm, comforting hug as you cry into his shoulder. He gently strokes your back and whispers sweet nothings into your ear to calm you.

“This is stupid. I don’t even know why I’m crying right now.” You angrily wipe the tears from your face.

“Well, Salman was your friend once. I understand how that feels to be betrayed by a friend. But he had a darkness in him that could not be controlled once Hydra got to him. We found out that Hydra was going to use him and his powers to control the world. And you were able to stop him! I know you probably feel terrible right now, but you saved millions of lives by taking him down. You were able to defeat your demon while saving humanity...and me. That took much more strength then I guess I give you credit for. Even though I’m never leaving your side again, I’ll never doubt you again either.” After Steve finishes he smiles down at you and you see nothing but love and pride in his eyes. You can’t do anything but smile back and hug him even harder.

“Ya know something Rogers?” You pull back and look at him with a very serious look on your face as he tries to determine where this conversation is headed.

“What (Y/N)?”

“You might just be the best boyfriend ever.” Both of you laugh and continue to hug when Clint walks in.

“Oh! Uhh sorry, I’ll give you two some time alone.” He starts to walk out while scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey Barton! Get your butt back in here!” You yell as you break away from Steve’s hug and motion for Clint to come over and receive one of his own. He smirks and runs over to give you a hug just hard enough to let you know that he’s very glad you’re ok but also gentle enough not to hurt you.

“Did you miss me?” 

“Eh, only a little.” He shrugs and crosses his arms while you look at him incredulously. After about ten seconds you both start laughing uncontrollably. He then hugs you again.

“I’m so glad you’re OK.”

“Well I owe that to you guys! Thanks for saving my life back there!”

“Just doing our job ma'am!” Steve answers, gives you a half salute, and puts the biggest grin on his face.

“Oh Captain America, what would I ever do without you? How can I ever repay you?”

“I’m sure I can think of something.” He smiles, leans in and kisses you passionately.

“OK lovebirds, I’m out!” 

With that Clint turns and runs out of the room leaving you and Steve alone. After sharing a laugh at Barton’s swift exit, you yawn and realize how exhausted you still are from this whole ordeal. You lean back into the bed with Steve still by your side.

“Get some rest (Y/N).” He says as he strokes your hair.

“Aye aye Captain!” Your eyes begin to close but you feel Steve moving. Your eyes shoot open and search for Steve’s face. “Don’t go! Please.” You don’t realize it but you’re gripping his hand as if your life depended on it. Then you look down and see that he is just pulling the covers up and over the both of you.

“I’m not going anywhere.”  
You sigh and relax back into his embrace. Listening to the steady beat of his heart calms you immensely and you wish you could just stay like this forever. Within seconds you begin to drift off and just as you are about to fall asleep you hear Steve whisper “I’ll always be right here for you.” And you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


	12. I Love You and I Like You

You step onto the elevator of the parking garage after having just spent the whole day with your parents. They wanted to see you as soon as you were released from the medical wing. After your abduction they became very protective of you. You take a deep breath. You are exhausted, after listening to them tell you how worried they were and how they couldn’t believe Salman would do that, blah blah blah. You were so happy when you finally made your escape, and now you couldn’t wait to see your wonderful boyfriend. The elevator finally stopped, you were about to step out when you realized you were on the wrong floor.  
“FRIDAY, what are you doing? This isn’t the right floor.”  
“I was told to bring you to this floor.”  
“Why?”  
“I was also told not to tell you why or who gave the order.”  
You smile because she knew that would be your next question. You step out of the elevator and see an easel with a framed paper on it. When you step closer you see it’s your application to work for SHIELD. You walk past it to see another frame, in this one you see the file SHIELD had on you from the enhanced watch list. You continue down the hall and see multiple framed mission reports about all of the missions you and Steve completed together with pictures of you two together in the mix. Included is the picture Tony took of you sleeping on Steve when you first got together. The trail leads you to the main ballroom and when you walk in you see Steve, wearing a stunning, very well-tailored suit, waiting for you right in the center. There is a gazebo set up around him with twinkling lights wrapped around the metal frame. There are flowers all around and music is lightly playing around the room. You approach him and he’s smiling at you as if you were the most beautiful woman in the world.  
You walk up to him, “Hi” you let out a small nervous laugh.  
“HI” he continues to smile at you as he reaches into his pocket while slowly getting on one knee. He takes out a small box from his pocket, you realize what he is about to do and start to cry,  
“(Y/N), the moment I met you I knew you were something special. You are beautiful, funny, strong, loving, and just all together amazing. I had no idea how important you would become to me, but believe me when I say that you are THE most important person in my life. When I came out of the ice I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You are patient with me when I need help with modern technology; you are my emotional support when this new world gets to be too much. You are my rock and my soul mate; I can’t imagine anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with. (Y/N), will you marry me?”  
You couldn’t answer fast enough, “YES! Oh my god, a thousand times yes!” You throw yourself into his arms, letting go only long enough for him to put the ring on your finger, which was stunning (you can use your imagination or http://s3.r29static.com//bin/entry/041/x/1638579/image.png), then you immediately return to kissing and hugging. Suddenly, balloons begin to descend from the ceiling and the rest of the team comes out from where they were hiding. You are so surprised and you start crying even more when you see your parents.  
“What is going on?” you laugh as you hug them, your mother is crying almost as much as you.  
“We were in on this the whole time, we were the distraction while they set this up, and then left right after you did.”  
You’re extremely impressed by the fact that they were able to keep this secret to themselves, you hug them again and thank them. Everyone is taking turns hugging and congratulating you and Steve. And, as if there weren’t enough surprises, your best friend Kati is there to congratulate you along with her new boyfriend Wade Wilson. You have no idea how they met but you don’t really care right now, you can find out later. Once everyone finished their congratulations, Tony calls out,  
“FRIDAY, hit it!”  
With that, a disco ball came out of the ceiling the lights, bright multicolor lights begin to dance around the room, and party music begins to play.  
You are so caught up in the moment you hadn’t noticed the gazebo disappear freeing up space for a dance floor. You all party into the night. As the sun begins to rise, you and the rest of the Avengers slowly make your way to bed.   
The next day, you and Steve spend the day in bed watching movies and cuddling, only getting up to get food. As you lay curled up with Steve, his arm around you, you start to smile. Steve notices and asks, “What are you smiling at?”   
“I was just thinking about how absolutely perfect my life is and it’s pretty much thanks to you.”  
“Oh,” he says with a smile, “well in that case you’re welcome!” You both giggle and he kisses your forehead.   
You look up at him and smile “I love you, and I like you.”  
“I love you, and I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I think this will be the last chapter for this story, but I'm going to leave it open for any requests. So if there is a story you want, I will be happy to write it for you.


End file.
